


Relationship Building?

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: B2MeM Bingo Bash, Drabble, Drawing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, thranduil getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Thranduil and Bard go hunting for a Christmas tree.





	Relationship Building?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a Christmas drabble in March, I know…too soon or late, which ever fits. Sometimes you just have to go were the muse sends you. 
> 
> B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: Fish out of water, Romance Tropes, and O72. Character falls into river, Person vs. Nature, and O75. Evergreen tree, Winter Wonderland, and O72. A mountain or mountains, Person vs. Nature, and G48. Hypothermia, Winter Wonderland, and G50. Coffee, Diner’s Club and G51.

By all the Valar, how had he let Bard talk him into this?

Oh, right. Bard had given him the puppy dog eyes and said it was an important outing for "relationship building”. Thranduil had no choice but agree, even if he thought it was a bit dirty pool for Bard to throw down like that.

So Thranduil pulled on his red and black plaid flannel shirt, jeans and hiking boots, gathered his woolen jacket and clambered into Bard’s truck at the butt crack of dawn. Thranduil tried to get into the spirit of it. The decadent coffee Bard handed him and the Christmas music playing went a long way in improving his mood.

Which was now officially long gone!

After hours of hiking up a mountain side, crossing a raging river; which he had fallen into after slipping on slick rocks; he stood muddy, wet and shivering, holding the ropes and netting while Bard hacked away at the evergreen tree that Bard had proclaimed was their “perfect Christmas tree!”

Thranduil sniffed and wiped at his runny nose, he KNEW he was on the verge of hypothermia. AND he was pretty sure that the “perfect” tree could have been easily found on one of the numerous tree lots in the city. Where an attendant would have bundled it up and put it on their truck, and then they could have happily trundle off to their favorite restaurant for dinner and drinks. Instead, here he was struggling with hauling the damned thing back to civilization.

Bard jumped down from the truck bed, slamming the tailgate, grinned at Thranduil before hustling around to the cab and rummaging around in it. Thranduil slumped against the side of the truck. He was dirty and exhausted. Sap, pine needles and small twigs were snagged in his long hair, despite having braided it to avoid said problems. Thranduil winced as he tugged what felt like a branch out of his woefully ragged plait.

Bard appeared with two steaming mugs and held one out to Thranduil.

Thranduil’s frown blossomed into a relieved smile as he sipped. “Mulled wine!” He sighed in delight, taking a bigger sip.

Okay…maybe Bard had been right. This was special, even though he was way out of his comfort zone! The way Bard was smiling at him as he sipped from his mug: pure happiness. Bard looked at Thranduil like he was the most beautiful creature in the world. That alone was worth all the sap and mud! Thranduil leaned forward and kissed Bard gently. Thranduil had no doubt, they would be doing this every year hence forth.


End file.
